With development of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network and user equipment (UE), new features are continually launched, and new UEs are continually released. With the launch of the new features and the release of the new UEs, compatibility problems of the UEs increasingly emerge. Therefore, phenomena such as frequent abnormal call drops usually occur, and as a result, network performance is deteriorated, and user experience is poor.
Currently, when network problems such as abnormal call drops frequently occur, there is no effective resolution mechanism to resolve compatibility problems of UEs.